


如何处理师生关系

by byebyelenin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyelenin/pseuds/byebyelenin
Summary: 18岁高中生哈兰德对单身老师罗伊斯的不洁幻想⚠️又恶俗又三流又ooc不能接受请不要往下阅读否则斯大林找你开会
Relationships: Erling Håland/Marco Reus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“你先在这里看书，我去倒杯水。”  
哈兰德点点头摊开书，但他无法很好集中注意力到一行行德语上。  
他环顾四周，罗伊斯老师的家不是很大，而且在玄关那儿只有三四双同一个码数的鞋子。走廊的墙壁被做成了书柜，摆了很多词典和文献。中间一排摆了几个相框，相片中男孩的身高按相片摆放顺序依次增高，估计是罗伊斯老师的儿子。  
如果他没认错的话，背景里分别是升天大教堂和科隆大教堂还有巴黎圣母院。

“啊，那是我的儿子亚历山大”罗伊斯看到哈兰德正对着相片发呆便解释道，“他现在在法国读书，比你小一两岁。”

“老师你一个人住吗？”

“是…不过亚历山大偶尔会回来一两次。”

茶杯碰到桌面发出清脆的声响，他为学生倒了一杯清水，自己则是在水瓶里泡了蛋白粉。

罗伊斯并不是哈兰德在学校里的任课老师。  
哈兰德的语言基础有些薄弱，他的班主任特地委托自己的朋友，也就是罗伊斯为他补习语言。罗伊斯是附近大学的语言系老师，除了平时去学校上课就是在家翻译书稿。  
当被委托给转校生补习语言时他想尽量做到耐心细心，在大学执教的几年里他几乎没有对学生做过一对一的辅导。

哈兰德本来是非常放得开的那类人，罗伊斯老师散发的某种吸引力却让他收敛起自己的活泼。一些简单的语法点实际上他早已熟知，为了不打断罗伊斯的讲解他需要在必要时刻装出一副恍然大悟的样子。  
但他也很害怕，害怕罗伊斯是那种懂得察言观色的人，害怕自己的小心思被看出来，更害怕罗伊斯早就识破了他这点伎俩拆穿他。哈兰德甚至做不到持续把注意力放在书上，罗伊斯老师绿色的眼睛又清澈又漂亮，睫毛投下的阴影时隐时现。接着他的注意力又转移到老师穿的黑色高领毛衣和灰色收腿牛仔裤上，尤其看到老师脚上的毛拖鞋是比较幼稚的小羊头时他忍不住笑了，罗伊斯比他想象中的要年轻，他本来以为大学里教书的都会是些头发花白的教授，还有老师的水杯，好像是星巴克去年出的羊驼系列。

“埃林，不要分心”

罗伊斯用圆珠笔敲了敲哈兰德的脑袋，学生专注不够是让教师很头疼的问题。

“是不是我讲得太快了你跟不上？”罗伊斯皱了皱眉头询问道。

哈兰德不敢道出真正的原因，憨憨点了两下头。  
罗伊斯放慢讲课的速度，为了让学生更清晰地辨析他的发音，一词一句抑扬顿挫。哈兰德使劲不让自己的精神游离，但他很难不去注意老师嘴角有蛋白饮料残留的一点点白色痕迹，灵巧的舌头在口腔里弹动。  
正值青春期的男孩的思绪总是那么跳跃。  
补课结束后哈兰德回到学校的宿舍，试图将刚才因为走神而上课落下的知识点补上。  
他拿着书从坐在桌前到躺上床，知识就是一点都进不了脑子。

他再一次出现在罗伊斯老师的家里，罗伊斯还是老样子，在他走神的时候用圆珠笔弹他的脑袋，似乎没有看穿他的那点伪装，还在为他注意力的事情操心，在哈兰德做阅读时他又起身去厨房间冲泡蛋白粉。  
哈兰德看着罗伊斯接热水的背影，又咽了一口唾沫，黑色的毛衣完全贴合在他的身上 描绘出健瘦的身材。  
他有些口渴

“老师…”

“怎么了，是有哪不会吗？”

哈兰德突然忘记自己本来只是想再要一杯水，应声点点头指了指题目，甚至他自己都不知道指的是哪题。  
罗伊斯拿过书本，皱紧了他的眉毛。  
“这个是变格，我已经讲了第三次啦”罗伊斯轻轻揪了一下哈兰德的耳垂，语气听不出是装作在生气还是为了掩饰生气而撒娇。  
光是这一下就让哈兰德回去手淫了好几次。夜里他频频梦到罗伊斯给他口交，温暖的口腔被撑得满当当的，剔透的唾液从他两面嘴角溢出来。他在喷发前把自己的阴茎捅得更深，好让罗伊斯把精液都吞下。  
要进行到下一步时他就醒了。  
当务之急还是要把重点放在学习上，他没时间回味梦里的种种，赶紧打开课本把罗伊斯在他书上写的笔记背下来。

哈兰德这次测试出乎他人意料，1.7分对于他而言是极大的进步，罗伊斯对此也感到欣慰，但他不敢懈怠，生怕年轻人只是靠临时的记忆爆发，将知识系统归纳只是还需要很长的时间，他帮助哈兰德从其他科目入手  
以便于他更好的了解和运用德语。  
哈兰德去罗伊斯家越发频繁，有时罗伊斯会留他在家里用晚餐，哈兰德在长身体的年纪个头大胃口也大，相对比下罗伊斯的饭量很小，需要靠餐后补充蛋白粉冲饮。  
哈兰德暗自以为自己吃得太多会被老师嫌弃，强忍着食欲细嚼慢咽。  
“我一个人的时候不怎么做饭，如果厨艺又退步的话请见谅。”  
“不，非常可口。”哈兰德解释道，“对我而言挺新鲜的，很多我都没见过。”  
罗伊斯做的正餐口味偏东欧一些，所以哈兰德来德国这么些日子也未必能吃到。  
“因为我母亲是俄罗斯人，我丈夫是波兰人…”  
哈兰德愣了一下，嘴里的肉突然都不香了。  
罗伊斯歪头笑了一下补充道：“不过我们很多年前就离婚了。”  
大起大落的哈兰德差点噎到。  
他进罗伊斯家的第一天就考虑过这个事了，家里似乎也没有那人生活的痕迹，墙上的合影也只有他和他的儿子亚历山大。  
可这不能代表他有机会了，相反的是，他某种意义上更难进一步接近罗伊斯老师。  
饭桌是一个能让人敞开心扉的地方，哈兰德也会提起自己在学校里或者是转学前的生活，他告诉罗伊斯他有很多认识的人都去了离家很远的地方，有的去了西班牙，有的被母亲带去了中国。  
就算在德国住得还算习惯，不过他这个年龄的人很难一点都不想家。

“我家亚历山大他是自己跑这么远的，他被录取前我甚至不知道他去申请了法国的学校，可能是急着想逃离我。我当时也就同意了，一个年轻人如果有勇气为自己未来作出这样的选择没什么不好的。”

罗伊斯一边讲一边微笑，透露出中年人独有的温情。

“埃林”罗伊斯把双手搭在哈兰德的左手上，“趁着年轻把握住眼前的机会，好好学习。”

这是哈兰德几个月来听过最诚恳最温柔的话了，他终于能与那双绿色眼睛对视，时而威严时而仁慈，带着期盼目光的绿眼睛。

哈兰德再一次地在夜晚的梦中释放了他不可告人的情欲，打破在现实中不敢玷污的师生关系。  
罗伊斯老师下身什么都没穿，上身是那身令人印象深刻的黑色高领毛衣，骑在他的跨上，一手扶着已经挺立的阴茎对准那个小口坐下去。

“埃林，好大啊…啊”

哈兰德呼吸急促起来，他知道自己一定在做梦，现实里罗伊斯老师怎么会捧起他的脸给他一个绵长的吻  
下半身的感受变得次要起来，罗伊斯掠夺走的津液里仿佛包裹了他内心不可告人的秘密，一吻之下真相大白。

“你喜欢我，对吗？”

罗伊斯不留余地地揭开学生的伪装，屁股贴着哈德兰的大腿扭动着，温暖湿润的内壁把那根巨大的入侵物紧紧地包裹住。哈兰德无法把自己的视线从那双暧昧不清的绿色眼睛上挪开，接着老师又给他了一个吻。  
就要达到高潮之际哈兰德醒了过来，掀开被子内裤湿了一大片，走进厕所解决掉后冲了个冷水澡才让自己冷静下来。  
他觉得自己最近还是不要再去老师家比较好，况且打下比较扎实的基础后他自学起来轻松很多了，并不需要一直由老师监督着，作业和测验更不在话下。  
十二月初，哈兰德没有回挪威过圣诞节的打算，这里住得还算习惯而且有很多当地的朋友带他一起玩，他融入这些圈子都比较顺利。  
拉施尔还带他认识了一群来这里食堂蹭饭的大学生。有些就在罗伊斯老师任教的大学里读书。

“啊，你说马尔科罗伊斯？我没上过他的课，上次他监考就站我旁边走来走去。”布兰特戳了戳旁边的阿什拉夫，“你认识吗？”  
阿什拉夫思考了片刻，“他不是语言学院的吗？”  
布兰特终于把视线从手机挪到朋友脸上：“啊那我怎么没见过他，我一直以为他是教物理的”  
“你瞎想什么呢，搞理科的哪个没秃。”格策捂着自己已经开始上移到发际线  
几个同时get到笑点的人开始捂嘴偷笑，只有哈兰德一脸懵逼不知大家在笑什么。

“那个赫教授不是去俄罗斯进修了吗？”布兰特小声问。

“听说他已经全秃了。”

“噗”

“噗”

布兰特强忍着笑清咳两下，言归正传。

“怎么，你想考他教的专业？别了吧。”

“啊？为什么”哈兰德有些不明白

“因为学文科也会秃哈哈哈哈哈”拉施尔迅雷不及掩耳之势撩开布兰特的碎发，露出高耸的发际线，遭到一顿胖揍。

哈兰德原本对大学没有特别大的幻想，不过现在他看着眼前嘻嘻哈哈的学长们觉得大学生活应该很有意思。他得在这一两年时间充分做好未来规划，其实不必为了罗伊斯老师去读语言学科…毫不过分的说，罗伊斯怀着一个老师对学生最真诚的感情去教授他知识，而自己却对他一直抱有粗俗的幻想。  
幸好他把这种思绪藏得很好，在不懈的努力下逐渐克服着。  
他将近一个月没去过罗伊斯老师家里，老师有联系过他，他以自己要和同学出去玩推辞了，他宁可给罗伊斯留下一个贪玩的形象好让自己心里平衡一点。  
节前他在整理寝室时找到两本书，是罗伊斯老师借给他的基础读本。他早就看完了，因为在过于想入非非的夜晚他通过强迫自己读书学习来打压手淫的念头。  
实际上效果很好，他对自己的自制力产生了信心，况且还书也是个见面的好理由。

当哈德兰还在门口揣摩今天应该怎么表现时，一个年轻人为他开了门。  
绿色的眼睛眨巴眨巴盯着门外比他高一大截的陌生大块头

“你找谁？”

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ao3被墙后一直没来更文， 来更新一个过渡章  
> 后续的章节有些背德 有洁癖或者受不了雷的就点叉吧谢谢

亚历山大眨巴眨巴盯着门外比他高一大截的陌生大块头  
很显然这个样子肯定不是送外卖的，也不太可能是快递员。可能又是罗伊斯新交的男朋友吧，可这也太…年轻了吧。要么他带的研究生吧？选他做导师也真是倒了八辈子大霉。  
亚历山大脑子里一大串怨念飞驰而过，他对自己亲妈的道德底线还有点数，不至于饥渴到连自己学生都要搞。  
“你找谁？”

“我找罗伊斯老师”

“他不在家。”

亚历山大的话音刚落，厨房里就传出了罗伊斯的声音  
“萨沙，是谁来了”

哈兰德把书塞到亚历山大手里  
“我来还个书就走。”

亚历山大认得书的封面，这是莱万给他买的读本，虽然很久以前就用不到堆在房间里吃灰了，但是不代表他允许罗伊斯随便把他借给外人。他回头朝屋里的罗伊斯翻了个突破天际的白眼，把书塞回哈兰德手里，“送你了，我不要了。”

哈兰德觉得气氛不对，三十六计走为上策，正要溜走时罗伊斯叫住了他

“留下来吃饭吧。”

虽然只有三个人，但挪威人还是觉得自己闯入了他人的家庭聚会格格不入。原本整洁的环境因为亚历山大回家变得有丝丝凌乱。哈德兰刚进门就发现玄关的球鞋东一只西一只，外套衣服丢在沙发上。他不由得想到自己宿舍其实也是这幅地狱场景。  
不过亚历山大对他比较友善，小脾气很快就消了。还给哈德兰一只手柄邀请哈兰德坐下来一起打游戏。

“萨沙，埃林，洗洗手过来吃饭”

“马上”

“鲜奶在冰箱里，记得热一热喝掉”

“好”

“机票时间看好了吗？”

“看了”

“有联系过外婆了吗？”

“有”

“到了法国记得再给爸爸打个电话”

“哦”

“别忘了把行李收拾干净。”

亚历山大把剩下的食物全部塞进嘴里，餐盘丢进水池后含糊不清回了一句知道了，然后从冰箱里拿了两罐冰可乐，一瓶丢给哈兰德，自己抱着另一瓶躲回房间里。

哈兰德在罗伊斯的凶神恶煞的注视之下不小心拉开了拉环。

“那…我热一热再喝。”

“不可以！”

哈兰德以为亚历山大要住上好一会儿，结果今晚他就要飞回去了，圣诞节他会和在法国的朋友一起度过。罗伊斯执意想送亚历山大去机场，结果被后者拒绝。亚历山大借着公共出行环保的理念，非要做公车出发，并逼着哈兰德站在自己这边。  
于是罗伊斯一个人被撇在家里，亚历山大带着哈兰德跑到了车站。  
亚历山大得知哈兰德只是转来这里念高中的学生，被年级主任委托给罗伊斯学习语言。放下戒心的小毛子和挪威男孩开始有一搭没一搭地聊了上来，同龄人可以聊的话题太多了，从游戏到吐槽父母。  
“说真的你别生气，我当时一打开门，以为你是他新找的男友。”

“啊？”

“我开玩笑的，他不喜欢和太年轻的搞一块，还好你不是他班里的学生，他在学校里的风评不好，作业很多脾气又臭动不动就发火，考前不讲重点考后挂死一片多一分不给，是个学生都见到他都害怕。”  
如果有学生会喜欢这种老师，多半是个抖M，要么就是学校里欠教训的混子  
“我还没见过他发火的样子。”哈兰德印象里罗伊斯是超温柔的类型。

“当然啦，你只是个被托管给他的高中生，他总得卖你老师一个面子”  
小毛子还告诉挪威人当初去申请法国的学校也是抱着逃跑的心态，毕竟罗伊斯不会法语，就不会一天到晚指手画脚了。  
“他太烦了，总希望我什么都会，我学不会他就要发火。“亚历山大翻了个白眼。“也不知道我爸怎么忍他这么多年的，他后来交的男友没有一个超过半年的。”  
哈兰德很好奇关于那个波兰男人的故事，但毕竟是别人的家事，少问为妙  
“对了，你到哪一站下车。”亚历山大问一旁的哈兰德，眼见就要到机场终点站里对方还没下车的意思  
愣了三秒的哈兰德倒吸一口气，他和亚历山大聊天聊得过于投入，不自觉地一起上了车，并且一路坐到了终点站。目送亚历山大进机场后哈兰德四处找回去的办法，夜深了，末班车都已经离开了。马路边的计程车司机看他是外国人价格拉得吓人。  
在最焦急的时刻哈兰德接到了罗伊斯的来电，原来亚历山大一直没接电话，不得已才打给他。得知哈兰德亲眼看见亚历山大进机场后罗伊斯才松了口气。  
“对了，老师。”哈兰德咽了口口水“你能来机场接我一下吗”  
坐上了罗伊斯的车哈兰德才知道为什么亚历山大不愿意让罗伊斯开车送了，罗伊斯的车技让从不晕车的哈兰德差点昏死过去。车载音响里传出贾斯汀比伯的歌声让人以为自己被晃回了小学时代。

“埃林你还好吗？”

哈兰德点头示意自己没事其实胃里翻江倒海。  
今夜亚历山大帮助哈兰德摘下了八百米厚的滤镜，让他知道世界上不会存在幻想中的完美人物。


End file.
